


Jasmin

by va_di_pa



Series: Originals of the Elve [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Flowers, Love, Love/Hate, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Du bist es die aus dem Schatten die Sonne holt und die Wiesen aus Hoffnung baut und die Abende mit seltenem Lachen füllt.
Series: Originals of the Elve [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663462





	Jasmin

Von Anfang an, immer, bei jedem Schritt, bei jedem Herzschlag, an meiner Seite.  
Zart und klein, wie die duftende Blume nach der du mit voller Herzensgüte benannt wurdest.  
Doch von dieser weißen, süßen Pracht hast du auf den ersten Blick nichts an dir.  
Von oben in Licht getaucht, wie rot-goldene Seide umrahmen sie dein von der Sonne geküsstes Gesicht.  
Kanten und Ecken begleiten meine Gedanken von dir.  
Deine Hände die mir oft wie Frost jegliche Wärme verweigern, lassen mein aufbrausendes Temperament trotz dessen langsam runterkühlen.  
Von Anfang an, immer, bei jedem Schritt, bei jedem Herzschlag bist du es die aus dem Schatten die Sonne holt und die Wiesen aus Hoffnung baut und die Abende mit seltenem Lachen füllt.  
Immer bist du da, klein und zart, und doch eingebrannt in jeden Schritt, jeden Gedanken, jeden Moment.


End file.
